The present invention relates to the new and distinct clustered bellflower herein also referred to as Campanula ‘Angel Bells’, by the cultivar name, ‘Angel Bells’, or as the new plant. The new plant was derived from seed collected on Oct. 8, 2014 from a plant in an isolation block, in a research facility in Zeeland, Mich., that was an unreleased, proprietary, selection identified by the breeder code “Lavender”. The specific male parent was a sibling of “Lavender”. The single seedling represented by ‘Angel Bells’ was selected from a group of seedlings by the inventor, isolated and compared in subsequent years to other Campanula and subsequently found to be different from all cultivars known to the discoverer and eventually given the breeder code 14-1-7.
Asexual propagation at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA by basal cuttings has shown ‘Angel Bells’ to be stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations since late June 2016.